Fred and Hermione
by CrazyShipper102
Summary: Hermione's liked Fred for a while and when they almost kiss Fred feels terrible that she's mad at him even though he's never felt bad before.


Fred & Hermione; One-Shot.

Fred and George were feeding Neville's toad, Trevor, puking pestles when Hermione came storming down the hall.

"Boys!"

"Uh oh," George commented.

Fred put the candy behind his back while George dropped the toad and let it hop away.

"Morning Hermione, how are you?" Fred asked, acting innocent.

"Hand it over," she say in a firm tone.

"Please 'Mione-"

"Now!"

Fred gives her the three he had left and she slips them into her pocket. With a swift turn of her heel she goes back towards the Gryffindor common room, followed by Fred and George.

"We're really sorry 'Mione!" George pleas.

"Save it George," she snaps while going into the common room and instantly beginning to study on the sofa.

George makes a pout face at Fred and he shakes his head at his brother. Fred slides over behind the sofa so he's near Hermione.

"You look so cute when you're studying Hermione. Maybe you could tutor me, of you know what I mean," Fred winks at her.

She blows air out of her mouth and shuts her book tight.

"You can save the act Weasley, you're not getting your little candy concoction back."

Fred smiles slightly and hops over the couch so he's right next to Hermione.

"Who said I was acting?"

Hermione smiles and bites her bottom lip. Fred gets closer and closer while Hermione's breathing starts getting heavy. Their lips are millimeters from one another's just as Fred whispers, "Can I please have my pestles back now?"

Hermione groans and gets up from the couch. She turns around as if she's about to say something but then goes up the stairs instead.

Fred turns to his brother with a confused look on his face, "What'd I do wrong?"

Hermione got barely any sleep that night. She lied awake all night wondering what would've happened if their lips had touched. Would she have kept kissing him? Or would she have pulled away? She liked Fred. She has since her first year! Now that she was a fifth year every time they we're in the same room it gave her tingles. But what made her so mad was that he would tease her like that. Hermione knew he had no idea how she felt about him but it was wrong to do that to any girl.

When Hermione finally fell asleep her dreams were more like replays in her head. Replays of Fred being so close to her lips. She shivered in her sleep thinking about it.

The next morning Hermione rolls out of bed and makes herself look good. She does this every morning in hopes to impress Fred, it never works.

She goes down to the common room and meets up with Ron and Harry. Just as their exiting the portal hole Fred comes running down the stairs.

The night before Fred hadn't gotten much sleep either. For some reason he extremely regretted not kissing Hermione and he hated that she was mad at him. He had never felt this was before about Hermione. Usually if she was mad at him he'd just have to bat his eyelashes and she'd smile and be happy again. But for some reason he knew that wouldn't work this time, he wanted to make it right.

He runs down the hall so that he can get to Hermione before she reaches the cafeteria.

Fred is in the main hallway before the cafeteria when he spots his brother and his two friends.

"Hermione!"

All three of them turn around to see who called her name when Hermione notices its Fred, she makes a look of disgust.

She whispers something to the boys and they go into the cafeteria. Fred can see that his brother isn't very happy about leaving Hermione alone with him.

"What do you want?" Hermione asks with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry I almost kissed you. I shouldn't have done that, you know I was just joking around."

"That's what hurts the most," she mumbles as she goes into the cafeteria.

Fred sighs and puts his hands on his hips. What could he do that would make her not mad? Get down on his knees and beg? Give her a free love potion? Buy her a book? He didn't care, he just wanted everything set straight.

Later in the day Fred had quidditch practice so he was able to forget about the drama for a while. But just before the practice was over Harry waved to someone, he looked over and saw Hermione on a picnic blanket with his little sister, Ginny.

Fred groaned loudly and swung his broom around so he could call out to Ginny, "Hey Gin!"

Ginny waves with a smile but Hermione ignores him. Fred wanted to punch the nearest wall, she made him so mad but at the same time he loved how she made him go up and down.

Hermione whispers something to Ginny before getting up and walking towards the castle. Fred panics, looks over at his team to make sure the coast is clear before pushing his broom forward to go after Hermione. He lands just behind her and starts jogging after her.

"I can hear you," Hermione says.

"Please forgive me 'Mione."

Hermione thinks while tapping her foot for a minute. She goes over to him and kisses his cheek. "Fine. Just don't try to poison Trevor again."

Fred smiles and hugs her tight, "Thank you, thank you!"

Hermione laughs and heads into castle so that he won't see her blush. Fred stares after her with a smile on his face and a daze in his eyes.


End file.
